The Gentleman and The Tramp
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Arthur es un caballero y Alfred un vagabundo, ¿Qué sucederá cuando estos dos encuentren un camino juntos? Basado en La Dama y el Vagabundo! Lemon en un futuro no distante
1. Un comienzo

**Guten Tag! Bueno, ya se, dirán que soy una irresponsable, que tengo otros fics pendientes y demás… Pero esque la idea es tan linda ;w; además de que el fic es para mi otouto Inglaterra! Si, adelante, presúmeselo al americano y al francés -w- Bueno, sin más, se lo lavan, se los dejo de tarea y hasta pronto x33**

Aclaraciones:

Scott: Escocia (22 años)  
Glen: Gales (20 años)  
Bryan y Ryan: Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte (18 años)  
Arthur: Inglaterra (15 años)

Era una noche tranquila, noche buena para ser precisos. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve blanca y sin rastros de huellas o pisadas, completamente lisa.

A lo lejos se veía una casa muy hermosa, de estilo un poco antiguo, siendo algo muy común en Inglaterra. Adentro se podía ver a una familia entera; el padre, un señor rubio y de cejas muy pobladas, mientras que a su lado, la madre, estaba sentada viendo a sus hijos desenvolviendo los regalos.

- Arthur, este es para ti – dijo su madre, dirigiéndose al menor de la familia, un adolescente de quince años, rubio como su padre y con las mismas cejas, mientras le daba una caja de un tamaño un tanto grande.

- ¡Es el que me gusto, ¿verdad? – dijo el joven abriendo la caja. - ¿El que tenía un gran listón azul? – al momento de abrir la caja, vio a un pequeño cachorrito de setter inglés.

- Bueno, tiene un listón – dijo su padre, antes de tomar al cachorro y ponerlo entre los brazos de su hijo menor.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Yo quería un perro y nunca me lo diste! – rezongó otro de sus hijos, uno de los gemelos para ser exactos; Bryan Kirkland, el gemelo mayor, pelirrojo al igual que su madre y gemelo.

- Bryan, tú siempre quisiste un conejo. No envidies a tu hermano por que le dimos un perro – le consoló la mujer.

- ¿Y que nombre quieres ponerle, Arthur? – preguntó otro de los hermanos: Glen Kirkland. De cabello no tan rubio como el de su padre y hermano, pero tampoco pelirrojo, más bien castaño rojizo, con veinte años ya era un miembro de importancia en la empresa de su padre, junto a su hermano Scott, que era el mayor de todos ellos, pelirrojo al igual que su madre y con los ojos verdes que todos los hermanos heredaron de su madre.

- ¿Puedo ponerle Scott? – rió bajo el menor al ver la cara de su hermano mayor, el cual solo volteó a verlo con una cara de "mas te vale estar bromeando".

- No seas descortés, hijo – regañó suavemente el padre. - ¿Qué tal Alen?

- Suena lindo, además será el guardián de la casa – dijo complacida la única mujer de esa gran familia.

- _Reza por que el perro despierte contigo mañana, hermanito _– le susurró Ryan, el otro gemelo, a su hermano menor, el cual se puso completamente pálido.

- ¡Mamá!

- Gemelos, a la cama – dijo la madre con voz suave, pero firme, señalando las escaleras. Los gemelos obedecieron de mala gana al ver la mirada de reproche de su padre.

- Bueno, me iré a dormir yo también entonces – dijo Scott mientras se encaminaba a su propio cuarto. – Te recomendaría que durmieras con la puerta bien cerrada y con seguro, Arthur – murmuró antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

- Los gemelos son unos fastidiosos – murmuró el Kirkland menor, mientras acurrucaba al cachorro en sus brazos.

- Sólo te fastidian por que se los permites – dijo Glen calmadamente mientras le daba un trago a un vaso con wisky. – Debes darte a respetar entre ellos.

- Glen, deja que tu padre hable con Arthur. Acompáñame, quiero que me ayudes a limpiar todo este desastre – sin decir más, el segundo hermano se fue, dejando solos al menor y a su padre.

- Son unos envidiosos, todo lo que me dan siempre lo quieren o lo quiebran – murmuró el menor, aun resentido con los gemelos.

- Arthur, no te enojes con tus hermanos – le dijo despeinándolo. – Tú tienes suerte, sabes que mi hermano y yo no somos tan unidos, sólo tenles calma y ya veras que madurarán.

- Pero ya tienen dieciocho años, ¿Cuánto más debo esperar? – dijo, mientras su padre lo encaminaba a las escaleras.

- Pues, de eso se trata, de esperar – le dijo mientras una sonrisa cálida se mostraba en sus labios. – Buenas noches hijo.

- Buenas noches papá – dijo subiendo las escaleras, con todo y perrito en brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el escenario era distinto, ya no era siquiera el barrio de la gente adinerada, ahora era un barrio un tanto pobre, con la pavimentación muy vieja. En un edificio dormía un joven con rasgos americanos, un mechón sobresalía de su cabellera rubia cenizo, mientras unos lentes descansaban en el puente de su nariz.

-Hm… Que pereza – murmuró el joven, levantándose de su colchón un poco maltratado, caminando lentamente en dirección al baño, donde se limpio la cara para despertarse como Dios manda. – Ahh… Que gran día – suspiró al asomarse por la ventana. – Bueno, veamos que puedo desayunar – dijo mientras se arreglaba un poco, colocándose una chaqueta de cuero café oscura encima, con un cincuenta bordado en la espalda y un avión en la manga del lado izquierdo.

- Hm… ¿Qué me apetece? ¿Wrust?... No. Hm… ¿Francis? No, no, no, demasiada azúcar… ¡Ah! Veneciano y Romano, no he ido en una semana – murmuró mientras trotaba hacia la parte de atrás del lugar, el cual tenía una puerta abierta. - ¿Feliciano? – preguntó al llegar, buscando al menor de los hermanos Vargas.

- Oh, Alfred, _buongiorno _– le dijo el italiano, feliz de verlo por ahí. – Tenía una semana sin verte, ¿Cómo te va?

- Bien, muchas gracias – dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Y Lovino?

- Haciendo las compras, ¿Te apetece algo de desayunar? – preguntó tendiéndole la carta de menú.

- Una de tus deliciosas pastas, para llevar – pidió con la misma sonrisa amigable.

- Sale una orden de pasta – dijo para volver al interior del lugar y salir bastante rápido con un pequeño embase con pasta caliente en su interior. – _Buon apettito._

- _Grazie_ – dijo en italiano mientras tomaba el embase y se iba a perder por ahí. La verdad era que esos dos italianos eran de sus mejores amigos, ya que desde que sus padres habían sido deportados de regreso a Estados Unidos, se había quedado muy solo y ellos se encargaron de cuidarlo lo mejor que pudieron desde hace dos años.

- Uff… Debo dejar de comer tan rápido o engordaré – murmuró el joven mientras palmeaba su estómago, pero antes de seguir practicando la flojera, el estadounidense escuchó unos pasos y se asomó por un tablón roto que había en la baya en la que se había recostado.

- Bueno, ya veremos si con esto se calman las cosas aquí – dijo un hombre con apariencia de mujer, con rasgos completamente asiáticos y con el cabello en una cola de caballo, mientras terminaba de clavar un anuncio contra la madera.

Al momento en que Alfred vio que aquél joven se alejaba, salió de su escondite para ver lo que decía ese trozo de papel.

_"__**ATENCIÓN: **__Para todos aquellos que no tienen el permiso legal para estar en Inglaterra, se les informa que, al ser encontrados ilegales aquí, serán deportados de regreso a su país de origen._

Por orden de La Reina de Inglaterra".

- Pues vaya – murmuró un tanto ofendido el americano, mientras se daba la vuelta y se fijaba en el carro que tenía enfrente de él con dos personas en su interior, los cuales reconoció al instante.

- Hm… ¡Oh! ¡Vaya, mira Gilbert! El "vagabundo" – dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, con un acento completamente español. Ambos chicos estaban esposados.

- Je, hola Alfred, ¿Vienes a hacernos compañía? – preguntó un albino de ojos rojos, con acento alemán.

- Shh, cállense, los sacaré de aquí – murmuró mientras buscaba alguna manera de abrir la puerta. – Pero si soy suertudo – dijo al ver la llave colgando del lado del piloto y como esta no tenía seguro. – Bien, apresúrense – dijo mientras les quitaba las esposas, ya con la puerta abierta. – Y anden con mucho cuidado – dijo antes de esconderse en un costado del auto, al momento en que el joven chino volvía.

- ¡Gracias, Jones! – gritó el español.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Deténganse, aru! – dijo al ver como los dos fugitivos corrían lejos y hasta perderse.

- ¡Oye, Yao! – gritó el americano, sonriéndole al otro antes de echarse a correr.

- ¡Tu otra vez, aru! – el joven de coleta comenzó a perseguir a aquél muchacho estadounidense, el cual le había causado problemas desde hace ya algún tiempo.

- ¡No me atraparas! – gritó antes de aumentar la velocidad, corriendo a todo lo que sus jóvenes piernas daban.

La persecución se hizo larga, alejándose cada vez más del barrio que Jones conocía, dando vuelta en una esquina y ocultándose en un jardín con la puerta abierta, logró despistar al oficial.

- Ja – rió victorioso el otro, mientras miraba a su alrededor. - ¿Con que barrio de ricos, hu? No había andado por aquí – dijo viendo todo, encontrando un bebedero y junto a él dos hermosas señoritas. – Hola chicas – saludo antes de tomar algo de agua. – Muy guapas – dijo antes de alejarse y comenzar su recorrido. – Me pregunto qué tendrá de interesante tener tanto dinero y reglas.

Mientras, en la casa de los Kirkland.

Un rubio de ojos azules y extravagantes ropas entraba por la puerta de enfrente, buscando por su "mejor" amigo.

- Arthur… ¡Oye, Arthur! – gritó el joven con acento francés, yendo al patio trasero donde encontró al menor, jugando muy desganadamente con su mascota. – Arthur, _mon ami_, buenos… ¿Días? ¿Qué te pasa?

- Hola, Francis – saludó con desgana, acariciando el pelaje de su cachorro.

- Oh, _mon petit_, ¿Alguien te ha estado molestando? Por que si es así, sabes que el _Bad Trio_ te puede ayudar – dijo con una sonrisa picarona, pensando en cierto español y en cierto alemán albino.

- Oh no, nada de eso… Esque creo que hice algo mal – dijo sentándose en la escalera de la casa.

- ¿Qué sucedió, _petit_? – dijo el francés, tomando asiento junto al inglés.

- Bueno, mis padres han estado actuando un poco… Raro, últimamente, también mis hermanos…

- Oh vamos, _cheri_, no creo que sea tan…

- ¡Esque no entiendes! ¡Bryan y Ryan ya no me fastidian! ¡Papá no me hace caso y mamá me acaba de regañar! – dijo más acongojado el menor. – Scott y Glen hacen todo lo que hace mamá y ella se queda sentada, pero ya no pasa tiempo conmigo.

- Oh… jajaja – comenzó a reír el rubio mientras miraba a su amigo.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes, _bloody frog? _– reclamó el menor al ver al otro reírse como si nada.

- Oh, _mon cheri_, se nota que sigues siendo tan inocente – dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

- ¡¿Cómo que inocente?

- Cálmate, ya. Mira, es algo muy simple, lo que pasa es que tu madre ésta esperando un bebé. ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta, _mon ami_? – esto relajo al menor de los Kirkland.

- Un… _A baby? But… _- El inglés estaba con una cara de shock, ¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta?

Justo en ese momento, pasaba el joven estadounidense de nombre Alfred, quien se detuvo al escuchar tal conversación.

- Bueno, un bebé lo cambia todo, ¿No es así? – preguntó entrando sin permiso de nadie a donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Y tú… Quién eres? – preguntó desconfiado el inglés, sobre todo al ver lo prepotente que se veía el muchacho…

**To be continued… Espero que les haya gustado :3 Dejen review! Y nos vemos el próximo capitulo! **


	2. Una duda y un futuro desastre

**Bueno, hola de nuevo minna-san! nwn Si, lo sé, no tengo nada mejor que hacer? Pues no :D En fin, este es el segundo capitulo, así que disfrútenlo!**

Este fic sigue siendo para mi hermanito England! Disfrútalo, renacuajo -w-

- Oh, mis modales – dijo el rubio, mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones.

- Hm, Arthur Kirkland – murmuró el inglés mientras miraba de arriba abajo al otro rubio. – Se ve que no eres de por aquí…

- No, soy de lo que llaman "barrios bajos" – dijo con una sonrisa de encantador. - Con tu permiso, mi amigo – dijo tomando el lugar donde antes estuviera el francés. – Verás, primor, los bebés son un simpático manojo de problemas. Te arañan, tiran tu cabello, ¿Pero qué importa? Todo hermano mayor soporta eso – dijo eso mientras rodeaba los hombros del menor.

- ¡Oye, vagabundo! ¡¿Quién te has creído para venir a decir eso? – reclamó Francis muy molesto ante la actitud del otro.

- La voz de la experiencia, _dude _– dijo antes de cambiar de lugar. – Espera a que ese niño llegué, guapo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Arthur, viendo directamente al que le parecía americano.

- Mira, cuando sientas la necesidad de meter a tu amiguito a casa – dijo, señalando al cachorrito que tenía entre sus brazos. – Escucharas algo como: "¡Saca a ese perro, le pega las pulgas al bebé!" O cuando quieras jugar de manera ruidosa con tus amigos o hermanos: "¡Para ese escándalo, despiertas al bebé!". Y luego, pasaras a ser solo otro en la familia – dijo recostándose contra la madera de las escaleras. – No más comidas favoritas sólo para ti, todo será para el bebé. No más tiempo junto a tus padres, sólo tiempo para el bebé.

- Oh, _mon dieu_, eso es una exageración – rechistó el francés mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Si bien, un _bébé_es una gran responsabilidad, no creo que te dejen sin nada, Arthur, después de todo, eres el menor de cinco hermanos.

- Oh, con más razón entonces. Tus hermanos pondrán toda su atención en el nuevo miembro y tú sólo estarás para hacer lo que te manden – habló de nuevo Jones, mirando a ambos rubios.

- ¡Claro que no! Y no necesitamos a gente tan terca y necia con ideas como esa. ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Largo! – dijo el francés, levantándose y apuntando al otro con el dedo.

- De acuerdo, Joan – dijo levantándose de su lugar junto al inglés y caminando lentamente hacia la salida.

- ¡Soy Francis!

- De acuerdo, Francis – a cada palabra, retrocedía más.

- ¡Y no te queremos en este barrio!

- De acuerdo, entiendo, _easy boy _– dijo ahora tomando la retirada. – Recuérdalo, primor – habló ahora dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Tus padres te querrán mucho, pero en cuanto llegué el bebé, el hermano desaparece – dijo por último, saliendo de la casa de los Kirkland y yéndose a perder de nuevo.

- Hm… - gruñó un poco incómodo el angloparlante, mirando a su amigo galo.

****

XxX

- Veamos… Diciembre, Enero, Febrero, Marzo, Abril… - dijo el señor Kirkland mientras miraba el calendario, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por su hijo menor. – Será más o menos… No lo sé – dijo rindiéndose mientras encerraba todo el mes en un circulo grande.****

Diciembre

- Cariño, ¿Estás segura de que no podemos saber si será un niño o una niña? – preguntó papá Kirkland, mientras pintaba el cuarto de su sexto hijo con color azul, a la vez que sus otros hijos hacían los detalles de la habitación. Arthur sólo miraba a sus hermanos hacer todo el trabajo de manera inesperadamente _tranquila._

- Me temo que no – dijo su mujer, mientras hacía una lista de posibles nombres _para niña._– Eso lo sabremos hasta que nazca.

- Pues con ésta familia, no dudaría ni por un segundo que sería niño – dijo tranquilamente Scott, exhalando el humo de su cigarro por la ventana, antes de apagarlo contra la esquina y aventar la colilla.

- Yo opino igual que mamá, sería lindo tener una niña por aquí que calme a estos _salvajes_– dijo Glen, mirando a donde estaban los gemelos, quienes fastidiaban a Arthur, amenazándolo con dejarle caer pintura en el cabello, mientras él sostenía una brocha con pintura verde, color que odiaban ambos gemelos.

- No caería mal un poco más de toque "femenino" – mencionó Ryan, viendo correr a su hermano menor al lado de su madre.

- _"No veo por qué tanto alboroto" _– pensó el menor de los Kirkland, sentándose al lado de su madre.

**Enero**

La noche era fría, todos ya estaban en sus cuartos, unos a punto de cerrar los ojos y estar dispuestos a invernar si era necesario, pero por otra parte… Mamá Kirkland tenía antojos gracias a su embarazo de seis meses.

Arthur estaba adormilado cuando escucho los pasos de su padre y de alguno de sus hermanos por el pasillo, para luego bajar las escaleras, mientras se colocaban los abrigos.

- Hu… ¿Qué pasa? – murmuró adormilado, saliendo de su habitación y caminando al barandal para ver a su padre y a Glen ir en dirección a la puerta. – Pero… Está nevando y es una tormenta – murmuró muy sorprendido, cuando de pronto pudo sentir un gran frío contra su piel.

- Ugh… Cariño, ¿Estás segura de que quieres sandía? – preguntó papá Kirkland, despertándose completamente, mientras volteaba a ver a su segundo hijo, el cual parecía un poco molesto por el hecho de ser despertado luego de un largo día en las empresas.

- Aja… Y un poco de comida china también – gritó con voz suave la única mujer en la familia, desde la comodidad de su cama.

- ¡¿Comida china? – gritó Glen, viendo a su padre y luego a las escaleras. – Pero…

- ¡Esta bien, cariño! – contestó rápidamente el señor Kirkland para luego volver a abrir la puerta y salir con su hijo al lado.

- Cada vez más raro – murmuró Arthur, con un poco de nieve en la punta de la nariz y en su cabello.

**Febrero**

Había mucha gente en su casa, demasiada quizás, pero no era cómo si no hubiera el espacio necesario. Sus ojos verdes miraban con curiosidad la mesa del té en la que ahora había muchos regalos con tema de bebé, mientras todas las mujeres estaban charlando con su madre y le daban pequeñas caricias a su abultado vientre de siete meses de embarazo.

- Amelia querida, estás radiante – dijo una de las amigas de su madre, saludándola cordialmente, pasando a su lado y casi pisando a su perro.

- ¿Radiante? Eso es lo que decíamos hace un momento, Amelia esta radiante – contestó rápidamente otra de las señoras ahí presentes.

- Vamonos – ordenó Arthur, pasando inadvertido por las demás señoras ahí reunidas, junto con su amigo cuadrúpedo, escabulléndose de su propia sala de estar.

Ambos, perro y dueño caminaron hasta la cocina, dónde estaban reunidos los amigos de su padre, sus hermanos y su mismo padre.

- Darrell, te vez espantoso – bromeó uno de sus amigos, el padre de Francis, si Arthur no se equivocaba.

- Si, tienes un aspecto fatal – dijo otro, mientras sus hermanos estaban al lado de su agotado padre, riendo y algunos, como los gemelos, tomando. Mientras que otros, como Glen y Scott, fumaban.

- Descuida, Darrell, el doctor Honda jamás ha perdido un padre – bromeó de nuevo el padre de Francis, haciendo que todos los demás hombres rieran mas fuerte.

Arthur volvió a irse de ese lugar.

- ¿Por qué es tanto el escándalo? – volvió a cuestionarse, mirando a su cachorro Alen, mientras se sentaba en las escaleras.

El cachorro sólo giro un poco la cabeza, doblando una de sus orejas.

**Abril**

Todo era euforia. Su padre estaba atento al teléfono, hablando con su tía Elizabetha, mientras sus hermanos estaban al pendiente de su madre. Toda su casa era ahora, un desastre.

- ¡Si, tía Eliza! ¡Es un niño! – decía completamente emocionado el señor Kirkland. - ¿Los ojos? ¿De qué color son? ¡Olvide verlos! – dijo, olvidándose del teléfono y corriendo escaleras arriba, mientras el doctor Honda bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Mil gracias, doctor! – dijo estrechando su mano con la del profesional, el cual era de rasgos asiáticos y con el cabello corto.

- No dude en llamarme si surge algún problema – contestó cortésmente, antes de retirarse.

Arthur miraba esto desde el recibidor, viendo como su padre corría escaleras arriba, olvidándose completamente de la llamada que tenía con la tía Elizabetha.

- _¿Hola?, ¿Darrell? _– Arthur se quedo viendo un momento el teléfono, antes de colgar y mirar hacia el pasillo, el cual estaba vació…

**XxX**

Ya habían pasado sólo tres días desde que el nuevo integrante de la familia Kirkland llegara y Arthur aún no conocía a su hermanito.

El joven se encontraba mirando los biberones limpios que se secaban en un recipiente de metal en la ventana, cruzado de brazos y seguido por su peludo amigo.

- Pues… ¿Cómo será? – se preguntó, volteando hacía arriba al escuchar el llanto de su hermano, encaminándose al cuarto de su madre de forma lenta.

Al subir las escaleras, lo hacía con cuidado, no quería hacer ningún ruido demasiado ruido y lograr que su hermanito llorara.

- Hola, Arthur – le saludó su padre, bajando las escaleras con un semblante muy feliz.

- Hola – devolvió el saludo muy débilmente, ya que, tal como llego su padre, tal como se fue, directo a la cocina al parecer. – Pues… ¿Cómo será? – dijo continuando su travesía hasta llegar a la habitación de sus padres, viendo a su madre cargar un pequeño bulto de sábanas que apenas y lloraba levemente.

-Shh… Eso es mi angelito… A soñar – dijo suavemente la señora Kirkland, al momento en que dejaba a su recién nacido en su cuna.

El joven inglés se acercó más, viendo con curiosidad el pequeño bultito que se suponía era su hermano.

- Arthur – la voz de su padre lo alertó, haciéndole dar un pequeño brinco y voltear a mirar al mayor. – Tranquilo, mira, es tu hermano Peter – dijo, tomándolo por el hombro y señalando la cuna. Su madre se encargó de destapar al pequeño un poco, sólo para dejar ver a un pequeño bebé rubio, con la respiración tranquila y los ojos cerrados.

- _Lovely_– dijo con una sonrisa, viendo a su hermano fijamente.

- Iré a preparar la cena, los chicos no tardan en volver – dijo finalmente el señor Kirkland, dejando solos a su esposa e hijo, viendo a su recién nacido hijo.

**XxX**

Sólo habían pasado unos meses desde que el pequeño Peter había nacido, pero los señores Kirkland tenían que irse a un viaje por el trabajo del señor Kirkland.

- Bien, tenemos ropa como para ir a China – dijo con esfuerzo papá Kirkland, mientras cerraba una maleta, Arthur miraba todo eso con curiosidad junto a sus hermanos Bryan y Ryan.

- Cielo – llamó el señor Kirkland. – Debemos irnos, se hace tarde – caminó hasta donde se encontraba su esposa, viendo al pequeño Peter en su cuna.

- Darrell, no podemos dejarlo, es tan pequeño e indefenso – dijo, viendo con mucha ternura al niño.

- Amelia, si despierta, jamás nos iremos de aquí – dijo, tomándola de la mano suavemente. – No te preocupes, Arthur, Bryan y Ryan estarán aquí para cuidarlo junto con la tía Eliza.

- Descuida mamá, Peter estará bien, de eso nos encargaremos Bryan y yo – dijo el gemelo menor, intentando consolar a su madre.

Pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Arthur fue rápidamente a abrir, siendo seguido por sus padres, los cuales ya se iban.

- Bienvenida tía Eliza, lamentamos no poderte recibir bien, pero de eso se encargaran los chicos – dijo apuradamente el señor Kirkland, mientras se detenía un momento con todo y maletas.

- No, no. No se preocupen, conozco el camino – dijo la tía Elizabetha, la cual se veía bastante joven, con el cabello muy largo y un poco ondulado, además de unos alegres ojos verdes. – Descuiden, cuidare muy bien del pequeño – dijo antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, dejándola sola con sus sobrinos. – Al fin conoceré a mi hermoso sobrino.

- Hola tía – murmuraron levemente sus demás sobrinos, pero ella sólo sonrió antes de subir las escaleras, directo al cuarto del bebé.

- Bueno, parece ser que la casa es nuestra – dijeron al mismo tiempo Bryan y Ryan, mirándose cómplices. Arthur sabía que no era una buena señal.

- _Dear Lord… _- murmuró bajo el Kirkland menor, esperando lo peor.


End file.
